Grapes
by EdwardCullenOwnsMySoul
Summary: What in the world can you make with a bunch of grapes!Other than trouble? Sequel to Lemonade!
1. Recipes

Grapes

Bella's P.O.V

My alarm clockwent off so I rolled over and hit the off button, I heard Charlie moving around downstairs but I felt no need to get up. It was a P.D day and I was going to sleep in. I turned over and hit something hard. I smiled and opened my eyes, there was my own personal mircle smiling back at me.

"Good Morning" He breathed. I was already dazed enough because of the early hour but his intoxicating presence didn't help my brain much. He leaned over and kissed me lightly and I was finally able to manage a weak "Hi". He chuckled at the effect he had on me.

"You better get up," He said. "Charlie wants to talk to you about something and he seems to think it's important." he looked confused.

"What's it about I asked?"

"Grapes." He said looking even more confused.

I laughed. "Right I forgot about that. Can I have a human minute?"

"Of course."

I rushed off to the bathroom and went through my routin as quickly as possible then I went downstairs to see Charlie.

"Bella!" he exclaimed.

"Ya Dad?"

"Erm well remember our discussion yesterday?"

"Vaguely.."

"Well since you don't really need to do anything today can you find some way to get rid of the grapes?"

I sighed this was not what I was planning but it was Charlie soo... "Sure Dad."

"Thanks Bells, I'll see you later!"

As soon as Charlie was out the door Edward was at my side.

"So what are you going to do with a bunch of grapes?"

"That's just it Charlie wants me to get rid of them but I have no idea on what to make yesterday was easy cause it was lemons and you can make tons of stuff with those but grapes? Most people just eat them as they are."

"You could make wine?"

"Ya." I snorted. "Charlie will love that I can just hear the gossip, "Hey did you here the cheifs daughter is selling wine?" as if."

He smiled "Well... you could make fruit salad."

I smiled too. "I love your suppport but who's ever heard of a fruit salad stand?!"

"Alright then why don't we look on the interenet?"

"Good idea!"

Edward must have seen how impaitent I was because he rushed home and came back with a laptop in a matter of seconds, and I didn't complain, we both knew how slow my computer was.

I typed in "Recipes for Grapes" in the google search engine.

"There's one for grape jelly" Edward suggested.

"Ya but it takes 20 minutes to prepare the grapes and then another 60-80 minutes to actually cook the stuff, I'll write it down as an option but let's look for something quick and easy."

"Right."

"Here's one for fruit cups." I said.

Edward looked at me strangely.

"Fruit cups?"

"Okay so they're a little kid-ish but they could work."

He smiled and turned away as I wrote down fruit cups next to jelly.

"O! Here's one for grape juice although that's kinda ordinary isn't it?"

Edward inclined his head slightly but I decided to write it down anyway, just in case.

After about 100 other suggestions we finally decided on making ice cream it was a fairly simple recipe and it only took about 2 hours to complete.

After I prepared the grapes by washing and slicing them. Then Edward put them in a bag with ice milk and the other ingrediants, and began shaking the bag to mix the ingredients together.

Once we'd finished making about 3 tons of ice cream we decided the best place to set up a stand would be Port Angeles so we packed up our stuff into his car and set off. This was the one time I actually appreciated Edward's driving skills not a single drop of icecream melted.

Thankfully it was a fairly hot day and everyone was looking for a way to cool down, unfortunatley that included people from school, people I'd rather not have to deal with after yesterday's episode.

"Hey Bella!"

I sighed, I can't ignore him now that he's seen me. "Hi Mike!" I said smiliing. "I thought you were home sick?"

"Oh." Mike blushed "That. No I feel much better now."

"Oh, that's good."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Umm... well I'm selling icecream."

Mike looked confused. "Why?"

"We had a lot of extra grapes at home and Charlie wanted me to do something with them so, Edward and I made icecream."

"Oh." Mike said, his tone darkening as he finally noticed Edward setting up the stand a few feet away.

"Well I better go help." I said quickly not wanting a repeat of yesterday. "Bye Mike."

"Bye, Bells, don't worry I'll scout out custonmers for you, your bussiness will be booming in no time."

I didn't know what to say, I didn't want Mike wasting his day telling people to buy icecream.

"No Mike, that's okay we don't..."

"No, no I insist, it's the least I can do." he said winking, before turning and walking away.

"Fun." I mumbled.

I turned back to Edward and helped him finish setting up the stand, then we set out a sign saying "Grape icecream 0.50 a cone." Edward had smartly brought a cooler to keep the icecream in so it didn't melt to quickly in the heat, it was amazing how hot it could be on such a cloudy day!

"Hey Bells!"

Oh God no, I thought as I turned around please no.

* * *

Ohh cliffie who is it, it's kinda obvious-ish you can probobley guess but anyway here's the long awaited sequel so tell me what you think of the begining and I'll write more:) Oh and thanks guys for pointing out my little mistake about the sun, it's fixed now :D


	2. Uh Oh

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight I only used the characters created by Stephanie Meyer there is NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGMENT INTENDED.

Grapes

Uh Oh...

"Hey Jake." I said weakly as I saw Edward's body stiffen at my side.

Jake however was in his usual happy mood and was determined to ignore Edward by focusing only on me.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked.

"Not much," I said smiling "just trying to sell some grape ice cream."

He looked incredulous for a minute "Another stand? Wow Bella aren't you a little old for this kinda thing? I mean like really, you just had a lemonade stand yesterday!"

I frowned; it wasn't my fault I was out here.

"Well I wouldn't usually but you guys keep sending over such large amounts of fruit from the reservation! I have to get rid of it all somehow!"

Jake looked confused. "But Billy and I only sent you one basket of lemons and two of grapes, and they weren't even that big! They're just those little things like you get strawberries in."

I sighed "Well, that would've been fine usually but it seems that everyone in La Push had the same idea as you, I ended up with at least 3 baskets from all the pack members so I had about 18-20 things of fruit to get rid of!"

Jake burst out laughing as soon as I was done my little rant. "You serious?"

I rolled my eyes "Did it sounds like I was joking?"

"That's too funny! Maybe they were sending it over to sour you up a bit, you're too nice."

I rolled my eyes again, for sure. "Honestly Jake you can be so annoying sometimes."

"Yeah, yeah." He said, not seeming bothered at all by my comment, or at all repentant about his.

"So anyways," he said "Do you need help with anything?"

"No that's okay Jake, Edward's been helping me, so I'll be fine."

Jake's expression soured a bit as he was forced to acknowledge Edward.

"Hello Jacob." Edward said, speaking for the first time since Jake had shown up.

Jake nodded his head briefly in general acknowledgment before returning his gaze to me.

"So," Jake said "Do I get the privilege of being your first customer then?"

"Sure Jake." I said smiling as I scooped him a cone of ice cream.

He took the cone from me and started right into licking it. "Hmm," he said appreciatively "this is really good Bells." then a mocking tone came into his voice "It's really too bad Edward can't enjoy it." He said practically sneering.

"Jake!" I said, chiding him.

Edward just smiled and pulled me over to him. "That's okay mutt, I prefer the taste of Bella anyway." He said before locking his lips onto mine. The intensity of the kiss really surprised me, that and the fact he was deliberately taunting Jake.

I heard a loud "SMUCK" as Edward released me and turned on Jake. Something seemed to be dripping off the back of his head; it was then that I realized that Jake had tossed his ice cream cone at Edward, hitting him squarely on the back of the head.

Edward seemed determined to ignore what Jacob had done, simply stating "An accident I'm sure."

Jake sneered mockingly "Yeah sure, I slipped."

Edward nodded coolly and turned quickly to apologize to me before heading for the washroom's to clean up.

I stared after him till he was out of sight before turning to glare at Jake.

"That wasn't very nice Jake."

Jacob shrugged unrepentant "He had it coming" he stated simply.

I heard another loud smack as soon as the words were out of Jake's mouth and something cold splattered my arm.

I peeked over Jake to see Edward, now clean, glaring openly at Jacob, with another ice cream "snowball" in his hand.

"Wanna say that to my face pup?" Edward growled.

I was surprised at how defensive Edward was today and I found myself speaking without thinking.

"Boys, is it that time of month for you both?"

I blushed as I realized what I'd said, trying not to meet either of their incredulous stares as the seconds ticked by.

Edward was the first to compose his features, calmly moving to push me back into one of the chairs we had set up by the stand, before hauling out a carton of ice cream and turning to glare at Jake.

"How about we settle this the old fashioned way?" asked Edward.

"You're on leech!" Jake yelled as he grabbed his own tub of "ammo" and started running away from me, no doubt to keep me from getting hit by any slip ups.

Edward, unfortunately for Jake, had had exactly the same idea and therefore wasn't very behind.

I could see them straining to run and throw like humans, missing occasionally even if just barely, all for the sake of keeping up the facades,

I have to admit as shocked as I was I couldn't help but laugh, what ice cream that did make it to Edward usually bounced off his rock hard body or exploded completely from the impact. Whereas Jake, already being at a warmer temperature than everyone else, was making most of his ice cream melt before it even hit him. He of course, was the first to come back for another tub.

All the while they kept up a loud string of profanities, shouting at each other as often as they were throwing.

It took the sound of a police siren to pull me back to the real world and make me realize two things.

There was suddenly a huge crowd of people watching, and

Police sirens meant Charlie, and that meant trouble.

"Edward!" I yelled "Jake!" trying to get their attention before it was too late.

"What?!" They both yelled back, still intent on their pursuit of each other.

"What indeed?" Charlie said as he got out of his police cruiser and began making his way through the crowd towards the scene.

* * *

Oh cliffie!!!! :D Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been super busy and I was experiencing a bit of writer's block. Anyways here's the update I promised. I hope you guys like it! Please review!!!! :D xoxoxoxo


	3. Priceless

Diclaimer: I don't own the rights to Twilght, etc ,etc. 

Charlie's P.O.V

It had been just another uneventful day at the station when the call came in about some sort of snowball fight going on in Port Angeles. At first I was a little skeptical, snow? In the middle of summer? That and the fact it was in Port Angeles. I was hardly ever called out there, even in my several years of duty. Then I heard the names of the people involved and all questioning vanished, replaced with anger as I made my way to my cruiser. I arrived at the scene just in time to here the culprits loud cries of "What?" before I got out of my car and started pushing my way through the crowd.

"What indeed?" I said.

Edward's P.O.V.

"What?!" I yelled, my frustration with the mutt running only a few feet in front of me leaking into my voice as I turned back to face Bella. In the millisecond it took me to gauge her expression I realized something was wrong and I slowed to a stop noticing the mutt, who apparently also realizing something was off, stopped only a few short seconds later. It was then that I saw police chief Swan pushing through the crowd towards us.

Alice's P.O.V

I watched in my mind with glee as Edward and one of the reservation mutts were forced to turn around, hands behind their backs, as Charlie secured a pair of handcuffs on each of them. He had a little trouble getting the mutt's on because of his sheer size but it was Edward's expression that was truly hilarious. His face was horror-struck , he looked completely ashamed and even though I knew he could easily break through the flimsy steel I was positive he wouldn't.

I quickly pulled out my cell phone and instructed the whole family to meet me at the police station's small jail, insisting it was of the utmost importance before grabbing my camera and rushing off to pick up Bella.

Bella's P.O.V

I glanced from Edward to Jake as they were both led, already cuffed, to Charlie's waiting cruiser. I was absolutely mortified. How could this have happened?! Jake seemed happy enough and willingly strode over to the cruiser before squishing into the back. Edward however walked incredibly slowly all the while throwing anxious glances over his shoulder at me.

Just then something touched my shoulder and I jumped and turned to see Alice standing next to me. I turned back to Edward and noticed immediately that he looked more at ease now that he knew I was taken care of, and he turned more willingly towards the cruiser, his nose wrinkling in distaste as he was forced to sit beside Jake in the back.

Then before I knew what was happening Alice and I were at her car and pulling out of the parking lot before Charlie was in his seat. No doubt due to the fact that Alice was most likely planning on making it back before her brother as to better witness his humiliation, which of course would require breaking the speed limit, altogether not the best idea with a cop in tow. But of course Alice was far gone before Charlie had even noticed I was gone.

Emmett's P.O.V

I was just starting to become impatient when Alice and Bella arrived at the station. Bella looked shocked and was blushing like a tomato while Alice was grinning from ear to ear.

"Alice, what's happening?" Carlisle asked her, probably concerned, though you can't blame him, I mean we ARE in a police station.

"Oh nothings wrong," she assured him "I just thought everyone would want to be here for when Edward arrives."

"Edward?" I goffed. "No way!? You don't mean?!"

"Oh yeah." Alice smiled wickedly.

Just then the sound of the cruiser pulling up made everyone turn their heads towards the door where only moments later Edward and some mutt entered followed by police chief Swan.

One look at Edward's cuffed hands and mortified expression had me laughing so hard I had to excuse myself and go outside for a minute.

Alice's P.O.V

As Emmett made his way outside, still laughing, I figured now was as good a time as any to whip out my camera and take a few pics.

"Priceless" I laughed, clicking the shutter button several times.

Even Rose was laughing at this point and even though Carlisle and Esme still looked a little concerned I could tell they were amused. Jasper too was smiling.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I updated, and I'm really sorry this chapter is so short, I've been sooooo short on time it's ridiculous, but I'm gonna try and finish this story asap cause really one more chapter and it's over, I already kinda know how I want it to end it's just writting it and having it go the way I want I'm not really sure how to go about it but I promise to try and get the ending up soon. Sorry again for making you guys wait! Please keep reading and reviewing!! ~EdwardCullenOwnsMySoul

* * *


	4. Sweet Dreams?

Disclamer: I don't own the rights to Twilight, etc, etc.

************Later that night*************

Edward's P.O.V

I sighed. Bella and the rest of my family had finally left me in peace to suffer my humiliation alone, but not without Alice snapping a few parting photos of course and a final chuckle from Emmett who had eventually come back in to get another look at me behind bars.

Bella of course was still blushing in embaressement even as she left and turned to throw me another anxious glance as she walked towards the door, I smiled encouragingly at her. I'd love for her to stay and make the night bearable but I didn't want to put her through the discomfort, plus I doubt very much that Charlie would agree to letting his daughter spend the night in jail.

I sighed again in boredom. The mutt had already fallen asleep and was snoring away loudly on the other end of the cell. I tried to ignore the disgusting scent he gave off and the horrid little fantasies he was dreaming of.

It was sickening to have to hear his dreams of kissing Bella in wild and dangerous ways that I myself could never hope to dream of. I was about to kick him awake just as his dream suddenly turned into a nightmare. Well a nightmare for him, an blessing for me.

I sighed happily this time as I lay back on my cot, now fully enjoying the mutt's dreams as** I **became the one wrapping my arms around Bella, and I watched in satisfaction as his lips were replaced by mine on her soft, velvet skin. It was as if I could dream again, and I was quite enjoying it.

Bella's P.O.V

I went over to jail the next morning as early as I could, having missed Edward terribly the whole night we were apart. When I walked into the room I was suprised to see him leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and a small smile playing on his lips as Jake was in the opposite corner, clearly sleeping and twitching in discomfort.

"Edward?" I said watching his eyes flash open and the smile on his face become more pronouced as he saw me standing there.

"What's wrong with Jake?" I asked curiously looking over and Jake's still sleeping form.

"Oh nothing," Edward said the smirk returning, "Just dreaming that's all."

"So what are you doing here so early?" He asked curiously.

Edward's P.O.V

"I'm here to spring you" Bella answered grinning.

"Oh really?" I smirked, reaching through the bars and using my nail to pick the cell lock, before pulling the door open and stepping out.

Bella's face turned to a pout. "Spoil sport." she said.

I grinned closing the cell door behind me. "Shall we?" I said gesturing towards the door.

"Let's." she said, trying to match my turn of the century phrasing. I smiled as I watched he eyes glaze over slightly "dazzled".

We made our way out the door and into her waiting truck. I was even content to let her drive at her pace, making up for the time we lost last night.

Bella's P.O.V

"So," I said turning to Edward. "How was your night in jail?"

He smirked again "Actually," he said, "It was more enjoyable than I would've expected."

"Really?" I said suprised.

He nodded. I turned my head out back to face the road, thinking about what he said when a strange feeling came over me.

"You know Edward" I said suddenly, "I just had the strangest feeling that I forgot something"

Jake's P.O.V

"HEY!!!!!! HELLLLLOOOOOOO!!!!!ANYONE THERE????? I SERVED MY NIGHT, CAN I GO HOME NOW????!!!...............................DAMMIT!!!!"

* * *

Hey Guys! Sorry it's been so long since I updated, I'm horrible I know! But it took me forever to think of a way to end the story, I was kinda stuck I'll admit. Anyways I hope you guys liked it because Grapes is now COMPLETE! *Does little victory dance* Yay me! Anyways I know it's short but review anyway! Love you guys and I promise I'll try and update some of my other stories soon too! Oh and Happy New Year everyone! I know it's late but w/e. Love ya'll! ~EdwardCullenOwnsMySoul


End file.
